


Sherlollipops - Love At First Fight

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [172]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Uni!lock, When Harry Met Sally AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: I can´t believe i´m finally writing this, i´ve meant to send you a prompt for a long time but every single one sounded to me just stupid, but i guess that you can make it better than it is, so my prompt is: A "Harry meets Sally" kind of meeting, Sherlolly of course. Thank you! You are truly amazing</p><p>I’m combining that anon request with this one:  A Sherlolly AU prompt if you don’t mind! Road feud in the middle of nowhere and things escalate from our OTP arguing with each other to…well, wherever you like to take them! (Making out, having sex or trying to kill each other are all good:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Love At First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t be a full movie adaptation, obviously, especially since I’m not generally about the slow burn (and lord, that movie was the slowest of slow burns!). But I will steal the uni road-trip elements! Set in the 80s because why not? Also thank you to lilsherlockian1975 for letting me sort of copy off her story title (hers was “Love at First Slight” and you should read it if you haven’t already!)

“Look, I have a certain set of rules about driving in my car, Sherlock.” Molly Hooper glanced over at the young man sitting in her passenger seat. “Like, wear your seatbelt. Especially if we’re going to be driving on the M6.” 

Molly Hooper had been accepted at the University of Dundee’s prestigious medical school, and her best mate Mary’s boyfriend John’s best mate Sherlock Holmes was transferring there to finish his chemistry master’s. Since Molly had a car, she’d volunteered to drive the two of them - and was quickly regretting her impulsive generosity.

Mary had tried to warn her that Sherlock could be _difficult_ , and John had come right out and bluntly said his mate was a complete berk most of the time, but Molly had laughed it off, assuring the two of them that she could handle it for one car ride, even a nine-hour-long one.

Only a half-hour in, she was ready to find a pay-phone and beg John to send a train ticket so she could dump his friend off at the nearest station. It wasn’t just Sherlock’s attitude that touched every nerve ending she had, but even worse was the gorgeous form that attitude was wrapped up in. A dangerous mixture; her feelings toward him could tip over from irritation to lust with just the smallest of provocations, and she desperately wanted to avoid that. She just wanted to make this cross-country road trip as painless as possible.

He grunted and folded his arms across his chest, slouching further in his seat. “Just drive, Molly, I’ll be fine. Even a woman driver as bad as you probably are won’t bother me all that much.”

With a screech of tyres Molly pulled over to the side of the road. Sherlock had lurched forward at the unexpected way she’d slammed on the brakes, saving himself from a serious head-bump against the windshield only by the fact that he was nearly horizontal in his seat. As they came to a stop he sat up and glared at her. “What the fuck was that, Hooper? Trying to prove me right?”

“Get. OUT.” Molly pointed her finger at the pavement; they were still in London, still close enough for him to hop on the Tube or leg it back to campus. Or find a pay phone and make that call to John she’d been contemplating. 

His expression went from annoyed to alarmed to a sort of wheedling smile she might have fallen for had she not been royally pissed off at him at the moment. “Hey, was it the woman driver thing? Cause that was a joke, didn’t actually mean anything by it.”

“Yes you did,” Molly snapped. “You little shit, you meant every word. And that tells me this was the worst idea I’ve ever had. I don’t care how gorgeous you are, I’m not going to sit in a car with you for nine hours, listening to that sort of rubbish spewing from your lips…mmph!”

The kiss was unexpected, but before she could muster the outrage to continue her diatribe Sherlock had released her and settled back in his seat, ostentatiously snapping his seat-belt on. “Sorry, it won’t happen again, Hooper, I give my word.” His eyes were actually sparkling and he was smiling…what the fuck? “Most people actually do just put up with my shit, and I thought Mary was taking the piss when she warned me that you weren’t the little mouse I thought you would turn out to be when she was describing you. Should’ve known better than to make assumptions; won’t happen again, I’ve already given my word. I’ll be on my best behaviour the rest of the trip.”

Molly closed her gaping mouth, eyeing him warily as she tried to decide whether she approved of this sudden change in attitude or not. “I should make you get out anyway,” she finally muttered, but she was putting the car back in gear and signalling her approach into traffic again. “And don’t think you can stop every argument we have in future with a kiss, I’m onto you now, Holmes.”

“Yeah, but you also think I’m gorgeous and I definitely felt a little tongue action there, Hooper, so don’t think you’re fooling me.” He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest with a self-satisfied smirk on his lips. “If we’re not sleeping together by the time we get settled in at Dundee, it won’t be long after before we are. But,” he added, when Molly was about to raise a very loud objection, “I think we’d better wait till you’re done with medical school before we get married. My parents will insist on that much, at least.”

Molly had nothing to say to that outrageous statement - until, of course, he brought it up at their wedding six years later. However, no matter how much she objected to him telling the story at the wedding breakfast, however much she blushed and tried to deny it had been love at first fight for the two of them…in the end, all she could do was kiss him and admit that things had worked out exactly as he’d decided they would on that stormy car trip.


End file.
